


Skinny Jeans

by VanillaSkys



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Belly Kink, Chubby Hux, Established Relationship, Flustered Kylo, He already has the weight so kinda not, Hux is a Tease, Kinda, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, Teen Romance, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 19:22:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6623134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanillaSkys/pseuds/VanillaSkys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux is a little tease who knows exactly what makes Kylo tick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skinny Jeans

**Author's Note:**

  * For [general_fux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/general_fux/gifts).



> This is just a little drabble inspired by General_Fux and myself's Highschool AU, they suggested chubby Hux in tight jeans and I've been wanting to get back into writing for a while now so i thought id have a go at a little drabble for them :) Hope you enjoy!!

It had been some time since they had established their relationship and Hux was finally becoming more comfortable with himself and his size. He would constantly wear over sized jumpers and baggy clothing to mask the swell of belly that sat in his lap behind his desk in class, even with the added protection of the baggy clothes he would suck in as much of it as he could. All of which was unsuccessful yet it didn't go undetected by Kylo, who sat to the right of Hux in class. It took some time but he was beginning to ditch the baggy clothing and wear more appropriately sized clothes. Appropriate in Kylo's eyes of course, which meant tight fitting shirts and pants. It was a long process, slowly going down in sizes over time which was hardly noticeable to any of the other students but Kylo noticed every drop, how the tight fabric clung to each and every curve. It had been a couple of weeks since Hux had last gone down a size and god had it made a difference, the shirts clung perfectly to him and accentuated every beautiful curve especially his belly. Hux was long past caring what anyone else thought anymore, all that mattered was what Kylo thought and he knew damn well that the other loved it. 

Kylo was already seated behind his desk leaning on the arm that propped his head up, he liked to get there early so he could watch Hux walk in and take it all in. Today was going to be different though, he had a surprise coming not that he knew. Footsteps could be heard outside of the classroom approaching the door slowly, as the door creaked open Kylo pulled his head up in excitement, there was no need to mask it. He could have never anticipated what met his eyes when the door opened, Hux strolled casually in calm as ever, flashing a smile in Kylo's direction. The Raven haired boys jaw would have come unhinged and hit the floor if it dropped any further, slipping from the hand he had been propping his head up with. The normal spacious pants Hux wore had been replaced with skinny jeans, a good couple of sizes too small for him at least. The pooch of belly obviously spilling over the waistband under the t-shirt he wore, from where Kylo sat he could obviously see the slight gap between the clothes that allowed his pale underbelly to peek out. 

Before he realized it he had been staring with his mouth wide open, practically on the verge of drooling. Upon this realization Kylo quickly snapped back into reality, eyes focusing on Hux's. All the while Hux, the little shit, had been staring back wearing his best shit-eating grin. He knew exactly what he was doing, this was no accident; that much was clear. Keeping his eyes locked with Kylo's he made his way over to his chair, dumping his bag under the desk as he sat. If the audible creak from the chair didn't do it, the way his belly surged forwards as he sat definitely did. Soft ample love handles spilled out over the sides of the jeans, along with more of his belly. Kylo could feel his ears heating up along with his cheeks as he bit down into the inside of his lip. From where he sat he could see how the seams of the poor jeans strained against Hux's thighs, it was obvious he had really squeezed himself into them and Kylo couldn't wait to rip him out of them... that was if he didn't break out of them before Kylo got the chance.

**Author's Note:**

> I might add a little steamy sex scene in the janitors closet or something, we'll see ;)


End file.
